Kurt Brown
by George J. Dance Kurt Brown (1944-2013) was an American poet. Life Brown was born in Brooklyn, New York City. He grew up on Long Island and in Connecticut. He moved to Aspen, Colorado, in 1970. In 1976 he founded the Aspen Writers’ Conference, which became the Aspen Writers' Foundation, and Writers’ Conferences and Centers (WC&C). He also taught poetry workshops at Sarah Lawrence College and Georgia Tech. He left Aspen in 1981 to earm a masters degree in creative writing, but returned briefly in the early 1990s, when he married poet Laure-Anne Bosselaar.Andrew Travers, "Kurt Brown, Aspen Writers’ Conference founder, dies at 69," Aspen Daily News, June 21, 2013. Web, Dec. 30, 2018. He edited the highly regarded journal, Aspen Anthology, plus numerous poetry anthologies, including: Drive, They Said: Poems about Americans and their cars (1994); Night Out: Poems about hotels, motels, restaurants and bars (1997), with Laure-Anne Bosselaar; Verse and Universe: Poems about ccience and mathematics (1998); The Measured Word: On poetry and xcience (2001); Blues for Bill (2005), an anthology of poems for William Matthews; Conversation Pieces: Poems that talk to other poems (2007), co-edited with Harold Schechter; and Killer Verse: Poems about murder and mayhem (2010), also with co-edited with Schechter.Kurt Brown 1944-2013, Poetry Foundation. Web, Dec. 30, 2018. Brown died in 2013. in his sleep after suffering complications from colon surgery in Santa Barbara. Recognition Brown's wife, Laure-Anne Bosselaar Brown, and Lee Hope, (editor-in-chief of Solstice: A Magazine of Diverse Voices), sponsor the Kurt Brown Fellowship for Diverse Voices offered by the Solstice Low-Residency MFA in Creative Writing Program of Pine Manor College, which awards an annual 1st-semester fellowship of $1,500 to a writer accepted by the program.Writers in all Genres Eligible for the 2017 Kurt Brown Fellowship for Diverse Voices, Pine Manor College, February 2017. Web, Dec. 30, 2018. Publications Poetry *''The Lance and Rita Poems'' (with Virginia Slachman). Columbia, MO: Soundpost Press, 1994. *''Facing the Lion''. Boston: Beacon Press, 1996. *''Return of the Prodigals''. Marshfield, MA: Four Way Books, 1999. *''Mammal News''. Johnstown, OH: Pudding House, 2001. *''More Things in Heaven and Earth''. New York: Four Way Books, 2002. *''Fables from the Ark: Poems''. Cincinnati, OH: WordTech, 2004. *''Future Ship''. Los Angeles: Red Hen Press, 2007. *''No Other Paradise: Poems''. Pasadena, CA: Red Hen Press, 2010. *''Earthly Beauty''. Berlin: Gmünder, 2011. *''Time-Bound: Poems''. Rochester, NY: Tiger Bark Press, 2012. *''A Thousand Kim''. 2013. *''I’ve Come This Far to Say Hello: Poems selected and new'' (edited by Stephen Dunn). Rochester, NY: Tiger Bark Press, 2014. Non-fiction *''Writing it Down for James''. Boston: Beacon Press, 1995. *''Lost Sheep: Aspen’s counterculture in the 1970s; a memoir''. Denver, CO : Conundrum Press, 2012. Translated *Herman de Coninck, The Plural of Happiness: Selected poems (translated with Laure-Anne Bosselaar). Oberlin, OH: Oberlin College Press, 2006. Edited *''Drive, They Said: Poems about Americans and their cars''. Minneapolis, MN: Milkweed, 1994. *''Night Out: Poems about hotels, motels, restaurants and bars'' (edited with Laure-Anne Bosselaar), Minneapolis, MN: Milkweed, 1997. *''Verse and Universe: Poems about ccience and mathematics''. Minneapolis, MN: Milkweed Editions, 1998 *''The Measured Word: On poetry and xcience'' (edited with Albert Goldbarth). Athens, GA, & London: University of Georgia Press, 2001. *''Blues for Bill: A tribute to William Matthews''. Akron, OH: University of Akron Press (Akron Poetry Series), 2005.Blues for Bill, Amazon.com. Web, Dec. 30, 2018. *''Conversation Pieces: Poems that talk to other poems'' (edited with Harold Schechter). New York: Knopf, 2007. *''Killer Verse: Poems about murder and mayhem'' (edited with Harold Schechter). New York: Knopf, 2010. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Kurt Brown, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 30, 2018. Audio / video *''Kurt Brown'' (DVD). Salt Lake City, UT: Action West Video Productions, 2009. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Kurt Brown 1944-2013 at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video *Kurt Brown at YouTube ;Books *Kurt Brown at Amazon.com ;About *"Kurt Brown, Aspen Writers’ Conference founder, dies at 69," Aspen Daily News, 2013 Category:1944 births Category:2013 deaths Category:21st-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets